Information conveyed through language is usually understood effortlessly. Typically, all facets of a message -- semantic, syntactic, pragmatic, social -- are processed with little conscious awareness. The goal of the research described in this application is to investigate how several of these facets interact, specifically how the semantic representations of verbs determine the discourse-relevant meanings of syntactic constructions. New hypotheses are to be tested through psycholinguistic experiments and analyses of naturally-produced sentences from a large corpus. The proposed hypotheses represent a new view of the relationships among syntax, the meanings of words (lexical semantics), and discourse processing. What makes the view different from other current ideas is the emphasis on syntactic and lexical-syntactic structures as carriers of semantic and discourse information, an emphasis that insists on interactive investigations of discourse, semantics, and syntax. Once significant progress is achieved, consequences should become apparent for understanding the pathologies that impair language faculties and developing remedial treatments. Furthermore, understanding of the interactions of discourse, semantics, and syntax will be essential in designing and refining computer assisted reading and comprehension devices.